


Skirt

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: To Russia, With Love [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (minimal), Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Coming In Pants, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Praise Kink, Roleplay (Daddy/Mommy/baby used during sex), Spanking, Vague Feminization, mentions of cock cages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Skirts had never done much for Yuri, but neither had people other than Victor. Yuuri is a first in many ways.





	Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is eighteen or age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is older.

“Mommy?” Yuri asks in a confused whimper as his cock fills out in his jeans.

“Hi baby,” Yuuri says, glancing at him shyly. With the glow of dark blue eyeliner and without the barrier of glasses, the effect is overpowering. The blond looks at their silver-haired lover and makes an entreating noise, fairly certain he should be in his cock cage before being exposed to something like this.

“Yurio?” his black-haired lover asks a little anxiously. “Is this- Do you not like it? Daddy wanted me to wear it, but if it bothers you-”

“Oh, he’s certainly bothered,” Victor remarks in amusement. Yuri struggles to find the presence of mind to tell him off as the silver-haired man moves behind him and runs a hand down the length of his hard cock. “But maybe not in the way you were thinking, hm?”

“Oh,” Yuuri replies, going pink in the cheeks as his eyes are drawn to the blond’s cock. Yuri in turn stares at the tantalizing stretch of strong thighs Yuuri’s black skirt reveals, and then slowly drags his eyes up over the black-haired man’s hips to his chest, focusing on the gentle swell under the fabric of the dark blue cashmere sweater. The blond’s eyes dart predatorily up the line of the v-neck collar and linger on the faintest hint of a bra strap at the other skater’s shoulder.

“Do you like it, Yurio?” Victor asks kindly, stroking the blond’s trapped cock through his jeans with one hand and wrapping the other around his waist. “Do you want to see the matching bra and panty set Mommy has on underneath?” The blond bucks into Victor’s hand at that, rutting his clothed cock against it.

“I want Mommy to fuck me,” Yuri replies immediately, cheeks lighting on fire when his brain catches up with his words. Yuuri’s face blossoms with a matching red at the suggestion, and the blond can’t tell if he can actually see Yuuri’s erection pushing the black skirt up or if it’s just wishful thinking. Worse yet, he can’t seem to stop humping Victor’s hand.

The silver-haired man laughs, pressing his hand tighter against the blond’s trapped dick as Yuuri’s wide eyes follow the movement. “Is that all, baby?” Victor breathes, settling his head on Yuri’s shoulder so every syllable touches the sensitive skin of his ear.

“I want Daddy to fuck him, and I want to-” the blond stalls out, looking away and muttering the rest under his breath.

“You want to what, Yurio?” Victor prompts, squeezing his cock as Yuuri leans in curiously to hear.

“I want to nurse,” Yuri manages at last.

“You want to nurse from Mommy?” Victor says, “You want to suck his tits until he’s sore and swollen?”

“ _Daddy_ ,” the blond complains, pressing into the silver-haired man’s hand on him eagerly. “Daddy, I can’t-”

Victor flips him around and lays a single, solid slap on Yuri’s ass. The blond chokes on a sob as he comes into his jeans, pulsing warm and wet under Yuuri’s wide-eyed stare as the blond ruts himself against his silver-haired lover.

“Is that better, baby?” Victor inquires, holding the blond against him with one hand and running the other up and down his lover’s back. “Did that help take the edge off?”

“Yeah,” Yuri murmurs, laying boneless against Victor. “Daddy should have put me in my cage,” he reproves, glaring up at the older man. 

The silver-haired man drops a kiss on his forehead. “Mommy and Daddy wanted you to enjoy this as much as you possibly could.”

Yuri grumbles in embarrassment, burying his face in Victor’s shirt. 

“Should we put you on Mommy’s chest now? Let you nurse for a bit before Mommy fucks you?” Victor asks. Yuri glances at Yuuri’s skirt. It’s definitely not his imagination now that the black fabric is tented.

“Mmhm,” the blond confirms, letting Victor direct them all to the bed, with Yuuri against the headboard. Victor and Yuri stay curled together, watching Yuuri voraciously as he takes off first the blue sweater and then the black blouse under it, revealing the bra beneath. 

Yuri crawls forward to straddle his lover, running a finger curiously over the padded bra and then curling his hand around a cup. “It’s the same color as Daddy’s eyes,” he remarks, watching Yuuri’s face color in surprise as his lover looks at Victor for confirmation. Yuri runs his hand down to tug on the lace edging the bottom. “And the lace is colored like mine.”

Yuri glances meaningfully back at Victor, who meets his stare, smiling as placidly as always. “Daddy got Mommy lots of pretty things,” the silver-haired man replies, heat in his voice. Yuuri’s face burns as Victor eyes him hungrily.

The blond snorts, turning back and nuzzling his face into the bra. “Mommy,” he demands plaintively.

“Ah, yes- the clasp is in the front, so-” Yuuri brings his hands up, unhooking the bra. It’s no sooner open than Yuri has a nipple between his lips, sucking contentedly. 

Yuuri sighs, cradling the blond’s head to his chest with a hand as Yuri works his nipple in his mouth, sending little licks of heat down his spine. The blond spreads his legs and grinds down, earning a moan from Yuuri. He keeps his legs splayed, rocking lightly as he nurses. Yuuri’s fingers press harder against his scalp in response.

“What a good boy, nursing from Mommy,” Victor purrs. Yuri makes a content noise, switching to Yuuri’s other nipple. The dark-haired man’s breath stutters as the blond mouths at his chest. “And what a good Mommy, looking after our boy.”

“Victor,” Yuuri whimpers, reaching for his silver-haired lover with his free hand. Victor smiles and shifts up beside Yuuri, entwining his fingers with his lover’s.

“I’m here,” the silver-haired man murmurs soothingly, kissing the back of his lover’s hand. He slowly kisses up to Yuuri’s neck, lingering there before shifting to the Japanese man’s lips. Yuuri kisses Victor desperately as Yuri sucks on a nipple. Victor lets the blond work their lover’s nipples until he’s panting and breathless, whimpering helplessly as his cock leaks into his panties.

“That’s enough for now, baby,” the silver-haired man murmurs. “I think Mommy’s ready to fuck you, so we need to get you ready.”

Yuri grumbles but lets Victor lead him off the bed, the silver-haired man kissing the younger Russian apologetically as he undresses him. “Daddy too,” the blond insists, tugging on Victor’s sleeve. 

The older Russian smiles wickedly as he slowly works his clothing off. “Of course, baby,” he purrs as he strips.

“Victor, Yurio, please,” Yuuri begs, reaching out for his lovers. He’s flushed everywhere, lips swollen from Victor’s kisses, nipples stiff and red from Yuri nursing, his chest partially obscured by the open bra. 

“Yurio, can you go sit next to Mommy? He needs some attention,” Victor directs Yuri gently, pressing a guiding hand to the back of his shoulder. The blond scrambles up onto the bed eagerly, curling himself into Yuuri’s side and trading kisses with his lover. The dark-haired man sinks into the kisses, calming a little. Victor finishes stripping and climbs onto the bed on Yuuri’s other side, kissing at his neck as he re-clasps Yuuri’s bra.

“We wouldn’t want to leave you exposed,” he murmurs, nipping at the brown-eyed man’s neck and making him whimper. “Yurio, why don’t you go sit in front of Mommy?” 

Yuri pulls himself reluctantly from Yuuri’s lips, sitting between the dark-haired man’s legs instead.

“Good boy,” Victor praises, sliding a hand under Yuuri’s skirt and flipping it back to reveal a delicate pair of panties with a large wet spot. Yuuri moans as Victor traces the outline of his cock through the straining fabric and cups him gently in his hand. The other man instinctively presses forward into the warmth of his lover’s touch with a soft noise of appreciation. “Doesn’t Mommy look pretty like this, baby? Here, come feel.” The silver-haired man shifts his hand to Yuri’s wrist, guiding his lover’s hand forward. He looks encouragingly at Yuri as the blond’s fingers brush the soft fabric of Yuuri’s underwear.

Yuri shifts forward, so he can touch his older lover through the fabric of the panties. Yuuri’s cock gently leaks precome at the sensation. The blond curls his fingers, cupping his lover briefly as Victor had. His palm comes away sticky, and he laps at it. Yuuri looks overwhelmed, face flushed a dark red, and Victor takes a moment to shower him with slow, affectionate kisses until he’s a little more composed. The raven-haired man whimpers as Yuri plays with the bow on his underwear, brushing against his sensitive length as he does. 

“What do you think, baby? Should Mommy leave his skirt and panties on while he fucks you?” Yuri makes a helpless noise of want, bucking his hips against the sheet.

“I want to see Daddy fuck him with them on,” the blond decides. “And I want kisses during that. But he should take them off while we have sex.”

“Did you hear that, love?” Victor whispers in Yuuri’s ear, making him shudder as the words trip lightning down his spine. “Our baby wants to see me fuck you in your skirt and panties.”

Yuuri reaches a hand up to cup Victor’s neck and make him lean closer. “Then fuck me,” he breathes in his lover’s ear. Victor shivers and takes a shaky breath. The silver-haired man gets the lube out, directing Yuri to lay down on the bed with his hips propped on a pillow.

“You should prep Yurio first,” Victor decides regretfully, smearing some lube on his own hand before giving the container to Yuuri. Yuuri leans back onto his thighs, the black skirt pooling around him. The dark-haired man pours some lube onto his fingers, reaching down to carefully press one at Yuri’s entrance. The blond tries to relax as Yuuri works his finger in, but ends up clenching and unclenching around it impatiently.

“Be good,” Yuuri scolds lightly, voice hitching as Victor slips a hand under his skirt and pulls his panties down just far enough to press a slick finger against his rim. Yuri makes a face but tries to stay still. The brown-eyed man takes a steadying breath as he sinks a second finger into the blond, slowly working him open. By the time Victor has Yuuri comfortably at three fingers, Yuuri is only just satisfied with Yuri’s stretch at two. 

“Just a little more,” Yuuri promises his lovers as Yuri writhes with want at his touch, cock leaking freely. Victor makes a noise of assent, draping himself over his lover and rubbing his own swollen dick against the cleft of Yuuri’s ass.

“Mommy, please, I’m ready,” Yuri begs, spreading his legs wide.

“You’re ready when Mommy says you are,” Victor admonishes softly. “Be good for Mommy, or Daddy will give you what you deserve instead of what you want.”

Yuuri brings his free hand up to stroke the side of Victor’s face in his own quiet warning. “He’s trying his best,” he murmurs, making Victor smile approvingly and lean into his hand.

The blond sobs as Yuuri works him with three fingers, but stays pliant under his lover’s touch. “That’s our good boy,” Victor praises lovingly. “So well-behaved for Mommy.”

“He’s ready,” Yuuri decides at last, making Yuri moan as he withdraws his fingers.

Victor kisses the back of the dark-haired man’s shoulder, playing with the strap of the bra. “On or off?” he asks.

“Off,” the dark-haired man requests, sighing as Victor reaches around to unfasten it and slip it from his shoulders, dropping it over the side of the bed. 

“Yuuri,” Victor purrs, slipping a finger under the hem of Yuuri’s underwear. “Lean forward so I can slide your panties down.”

The dark-haired man shudders, shifting to his hands and knees over their youngest lover, who whimpers as the cool fabric of Yuuri’s skirt brushes against his cock. Victor flips the black skirt up onto the brown-eyed man’s back and gently tugs the soft blue fabric of the underwear down over Yuuri’s ass, kissing one exposed cheek as he goes. Yuuri whimpers, face red. His breath hitches as Victor enters him, slowly stretching him wide. Yuri whines as Victor’s gentle rhythm sets his older lover’s skirt fluttering rhythmically against him, a soft tease that makes the blond leak lightly as he watches his lovers have sex. He leans up for a kiss, he and Yuuri moaning into each other’s mouth as one thrust sends their cocks sliding against each other, separated only by the fabric of the skirt. Yuri devours Yuuri’s lips desperately as Victor fucks the brown-eyed man.

“Is this what you wanted to see, baby?” Victor asks lowly as he hits Yuuri’s prostate, making the dark-haired man moan with pleasure.

“Yes,” Yuri breathes as he pulls back, watching his lovers’ faces as they slip closer to orgasm. Yuuri smiles at him, cheeks flushed a beautiful crimson, Victor’s face red with exertion. The blond feels his dark-haired lover’s cock brush his through the skirt again and whimpers.

“Are you ready for Mommy, baby?” Victor asks, making the younger Russian nod.

“Please, Daddy,” he begs, and Yuuri muffles a whine as Victor stops thrusting.

“It’s okay, let me just-” the silver-haired man moves hastily to rid Yuuri of his skirt, the black-haired man moaning helplessly as Victor and Yuri get his underwear down around his knees. “Let’s get you inside of Yurio,” Victor mutters, slicking the Japanese man’s leaking dick and directing him inside of Yuri. 

The blond sobs as Yuuri’s cock slides into him, filling him. “Mommy,” he whimpers, tilting his face up for a kiss. His lover leans down to capture his lips, kissing him deeply as the blond thrusts his hips shallowly, desperate for sensation. They break apart with a gasp as Victor moves, the roll of his hips sending the black-haired man deep inside of Yuri. Yuuri and the blond kiss messily, meeting each other’s lips as best they can as Victor rocks them. The motion of Victor’s cock pressing rhythmically against Yuuri’s prostate sends pleasure coursing through him, the same warmth blossoming in Yuri as the dark-haired man’s erection shifts inside of him.

Yuuri breaks first, buried in Yuri’s warmth with Victor filling him. The blond whimpers as the dark-haired man fills him with come, the faintest brush of his lover’s panties against his skin setting him off. He makes a mess of himself and Yuuri, painting their stomachs with his orgasm. Victor, caught in Yuuri’s aftershocks, orgasms as his younger lover clenches around him, milking him. The silver-haired man gets them all on their sides as they melt into post-orgasmic bliss, still keeping each other warm and full.

Yuuri reaches an arm out, stroking Yuri’s back as Victor presses kisses against the brown-eyed man’s neck. “Good?” the silver-haired man asks lowly.

“Good,” Yuuri confirms softly, half-asleep as his older lover strokes his hair.

“Yurio, how are you doing?” Victor calls gently.

“Sleepy,” the blond grumbles, tucking his head into Yuuri’s chest. He shifts to mouth at a nipple, making the dark-haired man sigh.

“Did you like seeing Mommy in pretty clothes, baby?”

Yuri makes an affirmative noise around the nipple in his mouth. 

Victor smiles. “You did a good job, baby, behaving so well for Mommy while he stretched you.” Yuri’s cock twitches faintly between his and Yuuri’s stomachs at the praise, making Yuuri smile and kiss his lover’s forehead affectionately. “Do you want Daddy to tuck you into your cage before you nap?”

The blond mouths at Yuuri’s chest for a moment before the black-haired man gently pets his cheek to get his attention. “No,” Yuri mutters. “I want to stay like this.” Yuuri shifts his hand to stroking the blond’s back again.

“All right, baby,” Victor murmurs. He paints his dark-haired lover’s skin with kisses while Yuri nurses, keeping Yuuri pressed warm between them. “Take your time.” The blond makes a noise drowsy noise of assent into Yuuri’s chest. “We’ll be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> If this bugs any of you like it bugs my beta, the skirt is essentially a wraparound, it's only buttoned in place at two points along the waist.


End file.
